Winds of Change
by Little Starlight
Summary: IYYYH Betrayl. Death. Love. All normal Human emotions... But what happens when your not as human as you once thought. KagJin
1. Chapter 1

Winds Of Change

By Little Starlight

**

* * *

**

A woman with hair black as a raven and eyes blood red, her skin pale like the moon and lips a rosy pink. The woman looked to be in her early twenties wearing a kimono of pink and white, with a yellow obi holding it together. She rode a top a white feather that glided through the air floating in the wind like a boat on the sea. The skies thunder and crackled with energy as the strange woman flew through the night.

The strange lady had been flying for sometime when she started to descend, her feather floated lower and lower till it almost touched the ground, it was then that with a wave of her hand it transformed back into a small feather which she placed in her bun on the top of her head. She moved quickly yet gracefully through the woods and into a clearing.

A woman with hair black as a raven and eyes blood red, her skin pale like the moon and lips a rosy pink. The woman looked to be in her early twenties wearing a kimono of pink and white, with a yellow obi holding it together. She rode a top a white feather that glided through the air floating in the wind like a boat on the sea. The skies thunder and crackled with energy as the strange woman flew through the night.The strange lady had been flying for sometime when she started to descend, her feather floated lower and lower till it almost touched the ground, it was then that with a wave of her hand it transformed back into a small feather which she placed in her bun on the top of her head. She moved quickly yet gracefully through the woods and into a clearing. 

The clearing was small and filled with an array of flowers colored like the rainbow. It was surrounded by trees that had the first signs of fall painted over the beauty of green. The winds blew fiercely through out the clearing as if a warning to all who dare enter the place of serenity. A small brook ran from one end to the other trickling clear drops of water over the pebbles of gold that littered its bottom.

The strange woman entered the clearing and was met by another, a girl about seventeen in age with long raven hair that fell to her knees, brown eyes that sparkled brightly with purity and wisdom, and skin that was a healthy pale. The girl wore a green mini skirt that stopped at her finger tips with a sailor fuki held with a red scarf. Her socks came to her mid thigh while her black school shoes were covered in dry mud and clay.

The two seemed to size each other up while they each stood in silence waiting for the other to make the first move. It was the seventeen year old raven-haired beauty who made the first move, to speak.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" questioned the girl to the one known as Kagura.

Kagura answered, "I have come to make peace with you miko, I despise Naraku as much as you do. I only wish to be free of his control. I have finally thought of a way to be free, I wish to give you my demon powers therefore releasing me from the bond Naraku has placed on me. What do you say?"

"I believe you but only because I can read you ki. It's not evil, but sad, but be warned if this is a trap, I will purify you," warned the said miko.

"Then let's get to work!"

The two worked through the night performing blood bonds and rituals. While working they talked about things that came to there minds. It turned out, the miko, Kagome, was from the future and that Kagura, knew of Naraku's newest plan. When the two finally finished the laborious ritual, there stood Kagura as a human, her eyes once blood red and hard had now turned a cloudy blue, her teeth had shrunk to normal human proportions, and she now had a heart. Kagome however, whose hair was black as night now held highlights of red and gold. Her once chestnut brown eyes changes to a royal blue. Kagome's body had also filled out more during the ritual. Her outfit had also changed instead of her school uniform she wore a silver kimono with blood red ivy climbing up the side intertwined with green and blue. All in all they were both very beautiful.

Kagome walked towards the brook she had seen earlier, it was strange being a Youkai, it must have been three in the morning and she could see like it was noon. Her hearing had also increased she could hear the crickets chirping miles away. It wasn't until she took a deep breath that her mind went reeling with information of what smells belonged to what. It was then a thought hit her.

"Kagura, What am I going to do, I can't go to school like this!" Kagome exclaimed

"Settle down Kagome, I already thought of it, here drink this." Kagura said as she handed a bottle of green liquid to the youkai in front of her.

Kagome looked at it accusingly before taking it and drinking it in one gulp. Surprised at the burning sensation that glided down her throat she dropped the container shattering it into little pieces. One of which dug deep into her skin, yet she was surprised when the cut seemed to heal itself after a few seconds. Suddenly there was a horrid pain in her stomach that spread into the farthest reaches of her fingertips. Her body felt like it was being pierced by thousands of knives heated in the deepest reaches of hell, and then it stopped and…

Kagome fell forward and into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winds Of Change**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kagura picked up the fallen girl and headed towards where she knew the encampment was located. On her way there she took the time to look over the girl's new appearance. Her once wavy black hair now was a midnight blue with streaks of indigo and green. The outfit she had worn in her demon form had changed back into the school uniform. The girl was also very light making it easy for her to carry her back to the village.

"Why are you carrying my okka-san" asked a small voice from her left on a low limb. Eyes widening she spun quickly to find the origin of the voice. A small fury red Kitsune child stood with narrow green eyes and fox fire ready to defend his adopted mother. However Kagura just sighed in relief when she noticed it was just the kit.

"Your mother is fine just exhausted, let me get her to the camp so she can rest."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you have no choice, and besides I could easily have killed the miko and left her body to rot, but I didn't."

"Fine but one last question why do you smell like Naraku but human?" this question stopped her in her tracks.

"Nnnaraaaakukuku," she stuttered, "who's Naraku."

"Never mind, why are you carrying Kagome?"

"Didn't you say that was your last question?" The kit reddened in embarrassment then decided to try one of Totousai's old tricks.

"What question? I think you may have hit your head a little to hard." Shippo said while whistling innocently. However Kagura was already walking ahead of him having ignored his last comeback. At this Shippo nearly fell out of his branch and began to scurry after her a huge sweat drop hanging from his head.

"So what's your name?" he asked innocently.

"Kanaka" as she said this the two emerged into a small campsite to find a young woman holding a large boomerang ready to attack and young man beside her grinning impishly at the woman while holding a long staff. Finally their was a tall white haired man holding a huge sword about ready to strike when Kagome began to mumble in her sleep.

"I'd love to sit and have tea with you, but I'm afraid I've been sitting all day and it just wouldn't be comfortable to sit right now." At this InuYasha fell into a huge crater the size of his body.

"Bitch what was that for," screamed the haynou in red as he awaited the spell to wear off. Jumping easily out he met the dirt again as she mumbled, "Sit."

And that was how Kanaka met the Inu-tachi, or rather how the Inu-tachi met Kanaka.

three days later

"InuYasha, I'm going home," said Kagome as she looked deep within the haynou's eyes.

"Feh, whatever," he said as he sniffed the air.

"Be back in a week, bye," she said as she ran off in the direction of the well.

"I'm glad I'm a youkai," she thought as she slowed down upon seeing the well and the grassy clearing surrounding her.

"InuYasha would have never let me go home if he hadn't smelled Kikyo." Over the years Kagome had realized that she had never truly loved InuYasha she was merely infatuated with him because Kikyo had loved him even in death and that trait had passed to her through the soul.

Walking over to the well she sat on the rim thinking about how different her life would be if she had not fallen through the well before she heard soft footsteps behind her. Smiling she turned to see Kagura walking towards her.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked quietly. Over the week that the two had spent together they had become close friends as did Sango and her, the only thing was no one knew of the secret the two had been hiding.

"I must see my family again, and my cousin is coming over so I must be there to meet her." She replied sadly. Neither whished to leave the other, but they knew that they must. Kagura ran clumsily up to the girl while hugging her in a bear like fashion.

"I will miss you. When will you return?"

"In a week, goodbye." She said seeing the tears in her friend's eye, "besides I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, it's just I have this really bad feeling that's all."

"That might be from the amount of ramen you ate," was her reply before she fell into the well, leaving the other girl with a saddened smile.

"That it might," she whispered to the wind, "but I doubt it immensely."

And with that she was gone from the spot to protect the little Kitsune child from the dog haynou's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fall… the spring had withered away to become the beautiful fall. Leaves twirled in the air and flower petals began to slip from their branches. And the wind tugged at a figure that stood in the shrine, playfully tugging at her very soul. The suns warm light shined brightly down on the tree beside the figure, causing the remaining leaves to shine with exquisiteness.

"Kagome your back," exclaimed a voice to the figures right. A little boy with russet hair and coffee colored eyes stood, excitement radiating off him in waves.

"Kagome I missed you," said the boy as he ran towards the girl, childlike arms rapping around the girl's waist as he held her close. A small smile graced the girl's lips as she ran a tender hand through the boy's hair. Lifting his chin gently, the two eyes met and the little boy gasped in surprise.

"Kagome your eyes, they're…"

"Blue," Kagome said cutting the boys words off as her smile grew wider, "it seems as though I have some explaining." And with that the young miko allowed her little brother to drag her into the house located in the middle of the shrine.

"Bye mom," yelled a black blur as it sped down the stairs, "I love you."

"Kagome, don't forget…" called her Ms. Higurashi as her daughter ran out of hearing range, "your lunch." Releasing a small sigh, the woman went back to cleaning the house, assuming the girl would share someone else's.

* * *

Kagome ran in the direction of her school when she noticed six boys walking ahead of her. Slowing down she watched with amused sapphire eyes as a tall orange haired boy argued with a short black gravity-defying haired boy. 

"What was that shorty?" asked the orange haired boy.

"Moron, I called you a baka, are you deaf as well as stupid?" the short one shot back.

"Grr, come over here and I'll beet the crap out of you,"

"Hn," said the short one as he dogged the orange haired boy's attacks. However the two did stop when they heard stifled laughter. The six turned to see a dark haired girl with sparkling sapphire eyes looking straight at them whilst chuckling merrily.

Walking up to the six she noticed that all were extremely strong and four were youkai.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi," she said as she watched five of the people before her, eyes widen at the name.

"Hello Kagome, we're new here and are kind of lost," said a redhead with emerald eyes that shone brilliantly with wisdom, "could you help us find the school." He wore the school uniform of her school and her smile merely increased.

"Of course, I'd be glad to," she said as she began to walk towards the school.

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends," said the same boy again as he caught up with her easily.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino," he began.

"And these are my friends Yusuke Urameshi," he said as he pointed a slim finger towards a boy in green uniform. His black hair was slicked back behind his head and wore an arrogant smirk. He had auburn colored eyes that held kindness comfort behind the punk exterior.

"Feh,"

"Hiei Jaganashi," the short boy glared silently at Kagome as she smiled kindly. He had black gravity-defying hair that held a small starburst of white within. He wore all black and she glimpsed the katana hanging from his side as he never un-narrowed his blood red eyes. She felt the coldness radiate off him and that he was half fire half ice Kooromie, Sango had told her that was forbidden.

"Hn,"

"Touya Tsukai," silvery hair was molded back and four aqua bangs lay on the right of his face. She looked into his icy cerulean eyes to find hidden life and compassion in vast quantity He was an ice kooromie that seemed to have mastered it well.

"Hi,"

"Kazuma Kuwabara," it was the tall orange haired boy who had been fighting with Hiei. She noticed that he seemed a bit slow, but his powers were immense. His eyes were small and beady, and held purity from within. However, she soon felt his large hands overlapping hers, and large heart eyes looking straight into hers.

"Pretty lady, will you be my girlfriend," he said as he seemed to come closer. Taking a step backwards Kagome felt herself trip and fall into someone as Kuwabara was hit over the head by a large fist.

Two strong arms wrapped around the young miko's waist as Sapphire eyes met navy and each were lost in each others eyes.

"Areyahokay lass?" question the boy as fiery lock spilled from his head. Suddenly feeling how high his arms had risen above her waist, she frowned. A loud smack could be heard echoing throughout the area as the miko got out of the boys grip whilst screaming "PERVERT!"

"And that," chuckled Shuichi, "is Jin Kaze."

After the introductions Kagome glared fiercely at Jin who in turn glared just as fervently back whilst talking to Yusuke who reminded her exceedingly much like InuYasha. Soon the group arrived at the school and they all went to get their schedules.

Walking down the hallway towards the main office Touya snuck a sidelong glance at his best friend Jin. He watched humorously as the two fought like an old married couple. Allowing a small smile to cross his lips he listened amusedly to the two bicker.

"Will you stop looking at me you pervert," said Kagome while grinding her teeth together.

"I'matrying tofigureaout howanyonecanbesougly, freak," he said in his Irish accent as he smirked at his victory.

"Moron, why don't you learn to speak slower so people can understand what your lame insults are?"

"Soyou'readeaf aswellaasstupid?"

"Grr, osuwari ," she yelled, but then clapped a petite hand over her mouth as her eyes widened at what she had just said. Looking down she quickly wondered how a boy could invoke such furry within her at merely catching her when she fell.

"Gomen," she stated eyes downcast as she moved silently towards the office that had just come into view. She quietly walked into the office as a certain red haired boy stared quietly after her, wondering why the girl would want him to sit.

* * *

Seven figures walked out of the office, six with small sheets of paper. Kagome quickly looked over the sheet Kuwabara held and raised an eyebrow at what he had picked. 

"You're joining the Kitten's Society?" she asked while looking at the boy like he was crazy.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Jin defending Kuwabara.

"Nothing I suppose, I'm sure lots of men join that group," she stated sarcastically.

"Shuichi, may I please see your schedule?" the miko asked, effectively changing the subject, as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Here," he said as he wilted under the eyes. Grabbing the paper Kagome read it to find that they both had history and P.E. together.

Looking at the other boys one at a time she discovered she had at least one class with each and they all shared the same lunch.

Handing Jin back his paper, she quickly started towards her first class after telling the four that didn't share it with her where to go.

"Come on," she said as she Yusuke and Touya headed towards their first class, while walking Kagome noticed her friends waiting for her by the classroom door.

"Kagome you're back," said Ayame as she waited for her friend.

"Kagome, should you be at school today? What about you malaria?" asked Yuki as she looked worriedly over her friend.

"Or did you come for other reasons?" Eri asked as she nodded her head towards the boys behind her friend a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

"I'm going to kill gramps when I get home," thought the priestess as her eye began to twitch, "why can't he just say I have a cold, or the flu?" A scarlet blush lit the girl's cheeks as she tried to make her friends see reason while moving towards her desk.

Soon the teacher walked in and had Yusuke and Touya introduce themselves before beginning the class, English.

After an interesting day Kagome released a sigh of relief when the lunch bell finally rang. After the confrontation with Ayume, Eri, and Yuki, Kagome had been forced to tell about her illness and how often she missed school. Needless to say, there had been a lot of questions.

Heading to her locker, she stopped, she suddenly remembered that she had no lunch, having left it at home in her hurry to get to school.

"Shit," she swore under her breath.

"Young ladies shouldn't swear you know," said a voice to the miko's right. Turning around she found herself face to face with Touya.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kagome replied as she desperately tried to calm herself.

"Do what," he questioned a small smirk lighting his face before turning serious, "So why did you curse?"

"I left my lunch at home," she said.

"I'm sure Jin will share with you," he replied as they began to walk towards the lunch room. His eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief and she briefly wondered what the strange youkai was up to.

"I'd rather go hungry then be forced to eat after a pervert," she replied smoothly. However Touya didn't answer and she soon found herself in the court yard looking at the beautiful Cherry blossoms that were falling from spring's departure.

* * *

"Hey guys," called Touya as he Yusuke, leaving the only spot open beside Jin. 

"What took you to so long?" asked Yusuke as he watched Kagome glare intensely at Touya.

"You two kissed didn't you?" asked Kuwabara. At this statement food went flying from everyone except Shuichi and Hiei's mouth as all eyes turned towards Kuwabara.

"We're just friends," said Touya as he cleaned up his mess. Shuichi in an attempt to prevent a fight quickly looked for an excuse to stop the approaching argument which at that time happened to be Kagome's lunch.

"Kagome, where's your lunch," he asked quizzically while looking her straight in the eye.

"I don't have it," she replied while staring at the ground. A small smile graced Yusuke's lips as Touya, Yusuke, and Shuichi all shared knowing smirks.

"Why don't you share with Jin," Yusuke asked a glint in his eyes.

"I'd rather starve then eat after a pervert," she said fiercely, then quickly added; "besides I'm not hungry."

"Right," retorted Shuichi as a low mumble escaped her stomach. Blushing a pretty pink simply ate the apple thrown at her by Hiei, who got tiered of listening to his friends argue over the girl's health.

* * *

After lunch Kagome headed towards P.E. while explaining to the others where to go. She would be sharing this class with Suichii, Hiei, and the pervert … opps I meant Jin. 

"Hello Class," called the teacher as the students all filed in, "this semester we will be practicing Kendo, Archery, and Karate. We have three new students in our class also, so you should all be nice to them." As she said this Hiei, Shuichi, and Jin all stood up before sitting down so the teacher could continue.

"Now class, who in here has ever handled a bow before?" asked the teacher as he looked around the room. Six people raised their hand out of the fourteen that were their and he had them stand up and grab a bow. Of them were Kagome, Shuichi, Hiei, Sakura, Suzaka, and Shinduro. The six stood up and three of them simply grabbed a bow and randomly picked five arrows whilst the other three did not. Kagome, Shuichi, and Hiei all searched through the boxes until they each found a good bow and looked carefully at each arrow they chose.

"Well now that we all have our things I want to see how good of shot you all are. So when I blow the whistle draw the arrow and when I blow it the next time shoot, got it? Good." And with that he blew the whistle. The whistle was heard a second time and six arrows whistled towards their targets all hitting the red, three of which hitting the dead center. This repeated four times over to find all arrows somewhat in the middle and Kagome's splitting itself.

"Well done all of you, because you're performance was so great all of you can work with a partner tomorrow and because we are short on time I'll just read the list of."

"….and Hiei, Jin and Kagome, Kurama and…." A loud BRIINGG sounded through the halls and the four walked to their separate classrooms. The rest of the day passed in a blur until the bell finally rang signaling the end of school.

Walking towards the exit to the school, Kagome allowed a small sigh to pass her lips as she allowed her mind to wander. Looking up at the clear blue sky, she watched as the birds fluttered noisily through the air singing harmonically as they twirled around each other. They were so carefree, flying upon the wind, free from all worries and doubts, no one to tell them what to do, only to live each day at its fullest; how she envied them.

"Hey Kagome," called Touya as he ran to catch up with his friend, "wait up." And with a final burst of speed he caught up with her. She smiled slightly as his frozen eyes warmed slightly.

"Hey Touya," she replied a smile lighting her features, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, I wanted to ask you something," he said his face becoming a bit more serious.

"What?" she asked as she looked within his eyes.

"I was wondering…" but was cut off by a loud scream. Both heads turned towards the sound ant the two ran after the sound. Finding the noise was the easy part. Getting to the girl being held by about two thugs would be another. Every gangster in the city must have been in that ally.

"Uh-Oh," whispered the young miko as she looked on with wide eyes. Touya seemed to have caught the whisper and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kagome get out of here now," he said but was to late the thugs had already begun to advance upon the two.

"This looks like fun," thought the priestess as she begun to punch the advancing gangsters.

* * *

Erm, this would probably be a good time to point out that I am not exactly the best at writing stories, so hang with me please. Also, I'll probably update this 6/20/05 or 6/19/05. I won't be avaliable for a while, but do E-mail me or review, any suggestions you have. I would be most delighted to try and work them into the story. Also, I'm not really good at writing LONG chapters, but I can try harder. Well enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Blood trickled slowly down puffy lips on a pale beaten face. Purple and black marks covered the young miko's body as she kept going. Every time one of the goons would fall another would take its place. It was infuriating and she couldn't transform because of her lack of control over her wind powers, to say she was mad would be an understatement.

Dogging another punch she swiftly kicked her foot in the air and felt the youkai blood within her race at the snap of the bone. A small smile crossed her face as she licked some of the blood upon her lip away. Eyes shinned with blood lust as the priestess kneaded another in the guts. However as fun as this was, she had a purpose; to get that girl out of there.

"Touya," she shouted while keeping her attention on her opponents, "get the girl and run. I'll cover your backs."

"What!" he exclaimed a small drop of blood leaking from the wound above his eye, "I won't leave you."

"Get the girl out of here," she hissed as she forced back the demon within her.

"But what about you," he asked as he made his way towards the girl, "you won't last much longer."

"Then come back when you're done," she said dogging another blow while tripping the man, "besides there are only about twenty of them left."

"Fine," he retorted regretfully while picking up the limp girl, "but I'll be back as soon as she's out of harm."

"Whatever, just get the girl away," she said through grinded teeth, trying hard not to allow the tear of pain to fall from the knock to the chest. And with that she watched him retreat out of the alley and felt his aurora speed away.

"Blast it," she thought as a small pocket knife pierced her shoulder and blood streamed over the blade. She felt of the thugs kicked her in the side, falling to the ground; she decided quickly if she was going to down she would take one with her.

Using the last of her strength she pushed herself up and punched the guy that had just entered the alley as hard as she could watching the red swarm her vision she felt the darkness consume her.

* * *

Four boys stood together and watched in mild amusement as their friend Kuwabara was beaten up by some poor girl that had caught his eye. The four had been about to leave when Yusuke's pocket started beeping. Everyone looked at him as he quickly pulled a small device out of his pocket. Opening it up, a woman with bright blue hair and worried pink eyes appeared.

"Yusuke, Keiko's in trouble," she all but screamed into the small communicator, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Some new demon has recruited humans to take the girl hostage. You have to hurry." Wide eyes looked at the girl once before dropping the communicator with a small thud and running in the first direction he could think of the girl's home. However, the boy did not get far when a strong arm blocked his path. Following the arm to its owner he was shocked to see emerald eyes staring hardly at him.

"Yusuke," he began, but was cut off when Boton appeared before them.

"Guy's we found her," she said while looking Yusuke deep in the eyes, "or rather Touya found her. He and a girl are trying to save her, but it's not looking good since he can't use his ice powers."

"Well let's go then," yelled Yusuke, and everyone soon began to run after the floating girl. After about three minutes they came upon a beaten up Touya and a young girl with short brown hair messed up as she lay limp in the boy's arms.

"KEIKO," cried Yusuke as he ran towards the girl. Jin moved next to Touya as he helped his friend to the ground. One name left his lips before he fell to the ground in pain…

"Kagome."

All five people turned at the name whispered by the ice koroomie, Eyes widened and in a dash four of the five were gone leaving young Yusuke to watch over the two fallen friends.

Jin was the first to enter the alleyway, he had somehow moved faster than even Hiei, how only the author and some of her psychic reviewers know. The first thing he noticed as he ran into the place was the amount of blood that reached his nose. He felt his eyes begin to bleed red as he noticed some of it was Kagome's.

Moving forward quickly he almost gasped in surprise. Kneeling before him was a woman with glossy black hair that was matted with blood and dirt from the fight. Her school uniform was torn and barely anything was left to cover her. Blood dripped down from her as a man pulled a knife from within her and another beside her kicked her.

Moving forward he was shocked when sapphire eyes gazed glossily at his hair as a small fist made contact with his face. Wind rushed by as he felt himself collide with brick.

"Jin," shouted Boton as she floated upon an oar next to him, "Jin are you okay?" All that answered her were painful moans as he slowly pulled himself from the wall. Looking towards where he had last seen Kagome, he noticed that she was being held in Shuichi's arms and felt a small squeeze from the pit of his stomach.

Walking towards the girl, he noticed that she was bleeding slightly from the wound in her shoulder and sighed quietly when Shuichi turned towards him with a small smile.

"She's going to be okay, but she needs rest." He said while pushing a lock of blazing red hair behind his ear.

"Does anybody no where the girl lives?" asked Boton, a hint of worry shinning in her eyes.

"No," stated Hiei, as he began to remove the bandage from over his head; an eye appeared with purple iris' that shined with malice and deception. Turning towards the girl he allowed his mind to reel in the information given.

Images shot through his mind of people of scenes. He felt the emotions of the girl as she was betrayed time after time. As a small child cried at night for his mother, only for him to wake up to find him not there. He watched as a monk and a Tayija argued with each other during the day, only to fall asleep in each others arms. The last thing he saw before he felt himself being pushed out of her mind was a glowing well inside a small shack on the grounds of a shrine.

Trying to shake his head clear of the images given to him he allowed his eyes to soften at the girl before turning hard and cold once more.

"She lives at a shrine," he replied coldly while staring at the girl. Never before had he been in a mind as complex and powerful as hers. The mental barriers around it were tough, but once in there, there were parts that he believed were hidden from the girl herself.

He felt a small sigh protrude his lips as his 'friends' began to try and solve the riddle that lay before them. He hid a chuckle as an Irish wind master began to limp towards the girl that had knocked him into a wall with the last of her energy.

Kneeling down beside the girl Jin allowed a small hand to caress her face as a small tear escaped his eye. Picking her up they all left, no one noticing the red eyes watching intently from their concealment within the shadows. However if one were to have blinked, they would have missed the malevolent smile, before the creature disappeared into the darkness all together.

* * *

Thanks all of you for the reviews, they were awesome! Well gotta go. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Warmth, it surrounded her, it filled her, and a light stood before her; imaginary wind swirling around it as the shadows began to surround the two figures. Faces began to appear in the darkness as the girl moved closer to the light, voices echoing from deep within.

"Kagome, your stupid wench! You allowed it to get away with the Shikon shard!"

"Kikyo-sama was a great miko."

"Kikyo-sama is far better than you,"

"Kikyo-sama would never have broken the Shikon,"

"Kikyo-sama would never have been the reason for so many deaths,"

"Kikyo-sama would be able to help fight in battle,"

The voices, their words harsh and jagged; piercing her very soul with their sharpened sides. Drawing closer to the light the girl felt strong arms wrap tightly around her, embracing her and shielding her from the angry voices that haunted her soul, the voices that never seemed to quiet, the voices that told the truth… her conscious.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sounded loudly from her mouth as a large tub of freezing cold water fell on top of her, soaking her to the bone and causing her skin to tighten trying to keep as much warmth as possible.

Royal blue eyes snapped straight open and searched angrily for the source of the disturbance. The first thing she saw was a certain little brother standing directly in front of her holding a medium sized bucket in his arms, and an giant smirk covering his features.

"Good to see you up sis," began Souta, chocolate eyes gleaming humorously over his sister's pajamas, grinning from ear to ear at Kagome's misfortunes.

"What the hell was that for!" screamed Kagome, her bunny rabbit pajamas soaked and her long wavy hair falling straight down her back. However, from the scream, a certain old man came running into her room, to find her wearing her white pajamas that at the moment were see-through and red faced tomato wearing them.

Eyes narrowing slightly at the new entrances, Kagome felt a bubble inside her begin to grow somewhat and with speed as fast as Hiei's she slapped both of them and knocked them out of the room, her door slamming shut moments afterwards.

Kagome sighed heavily as she locked the door and sat down quietly in her new school uniform. This would be about the hundredth new one she had been forced to buy and the uniforms were beginning to add up. It had been three days since the incident in the ally and she hadn't seen any of the guys since. She was beginning to wonder whether it had just been a dream, but then she would feel an ache in her chest and realize it wasn't because she still had the broken ribs from the thugs.

Taking up a pencil she began to write her diary when she felt her chest tighten in pain, causing her to fall to the floor breathing hard. And just as the pain was beginning to lessen, a large bright red light engulfed her and transformed her into a wind youkai.

Looking down at herself Kagome realized with a start that she had transformed into her youkai self again, which explained somewhat why she could hear her family downstairs, but why was it transformed at now and not later? Standing up slightly, she realized with a start that her cuts, moments before that had been deep and covered were now almost completely healed.

Moving towards her window, she decided that she would go test out her new powers. Placing a small hand on the window seal, she pulled herself upwards and into the air, expecting to float on a cloud, only to meet the cold hard dirt. Looking around to make sure no one saw her little stumble she raced as quickly as she could straight into the forest close to her house.

After about ten minutes worth of jogging, the youkai found a small clearing and decided to try out her newly found powers. Placing a pale hand on a tree branch, she began to climb the tree until she was about five feet from the ground. Holding out her arms in a Superman pose, she prepared to jump off and soar away in the wind, only to face plant in dirt again.

* * *

"Damn it," she cried out after trying for what seemed the millionth time of trying. Dirt and mud smudged her face and her beautiful silver Kimono had turned a greenish brown. And had it not been for her youkai powers she most likely would have broken several bones. Sitting up slightly at the sound of muted laughter, she was somewhat surprised to see six boys huddled together laughing/smirking at her attempts to move from the ground to the air. And the strangest thing was that all of them looked extremely familiar.

Her breath caught in her throat as realization dawned on her who they were. The boys that she had met yesterday were them, but they didn't seem to recognize her, most likely from the amount of mud that covered her entire body.

"Are you suppose… to be… the, the terri…ble youkai…" Yusuke stuttered out as he held his stomach from laughing so hard, wheezing from the lack of oxygen to his lungs.

Standing up she glared angrily at the boys that had disrupted her practice, turning towards them she prepared to use her miko energy when she realized that it would backfire upon herself and there was the fact that for some reason she did not want to hurt them.

"Stupid haynou," Kagome muttered her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glanced over the small group. Touya seemed mostly unchanged except for the fact that he was wearing different clothes and chuckling slightly at her. Yusuke, as usual, was wearing his green uniform and rolling on the ground, his black hair slicked back like normal. Kuwabara looked normal as well, his beady eyes shut tight as he to roll on the ground. Shuichi seemed normal except for the pink fighting gi he was in and the rose that he held in one hand the other trying hopelessly to cover the chuckles that were being released. Hiei like normal was wearing all black and still had his hair sticking straight up the small starburst exploding in the middle, although he did seem to be hidding his amusment. And finally the pervert… Jin, he now wore a white outfit and his normal ears had now turned pointed and long, a small horn peaked out from atop his head as he smiled a large grin, a fang poking out slightly over his bottom lip. Jin happened to be the only youkai rolling on the ground, and Kagome felt her patience run thin.

"Well my, my, look at what we found," whispered a voice, its words filled with malice and hatred.

"Yes, it would seem that the wind girl can't fly and the spirit detectives are here as well. This will make our work loads easier," seethed another as two green lizard-like youkai appeared from the woods.

"Mistress will be very proud, yes indeed," replied the first as it stared straight into Kagome's eyes. Seeing as to how the creatures were after her she took out the fan that Kagura had given to her and placed it firmly in her hand. Shifting slightly from one foot to the other, Kagome prepared for the two creatures to attack, but was somewhat surprised when they each took off a small scarf wrapped around their arms and out popped about ten monsters each.

"Damn it, what do you want with me anyways?" cried out Kagome as the two beginning youkai tried to grab her and take her with them.

"Mistress Kagiyo wants you," whispered the first as he grabbed on to Kagome's arm and began to squeeze it hard. Kagome however, was not going to let some slimy lizard take her, so using the fan, she aimed well and poured her demonic powers into it and allowed the whirlwinds to twist unnaturally around her, scooping up the remaining youkai that had appeared into the tunnel and spinning them until they were so dizzy they could not walk. Of course she had also accidentally gotten Kuwabara and Yusuke in it to, and barely missed Kurama and Touya because Jin had pulled them into the air before they got sucked in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Yusuke as he held his head to try and stop the spinning, Jin had just rescued him and Kuwabara from within the never warring cyclone and at the moment was trying to stop the cyclone itself.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Kagome right back, her smile that she was trying so desperately to hide was beginning to form as she looked at the boys. Yusuke's hair looked kind of like Hiei's and Kuwabara looked as though Urameshi had just beaten the crap out of him, again.

"You know exactly what I mean," shouted Yusuke his anger rising a bit more at how annoying the girl was, "why did you try to kill us all in a freaking…" However his question was cut short as Kagome's cyclone was some how sucking Jin in. Wide eyed Kagome felt her fist begin to clench as the wind master was now stuck within the crazy cyclone. Just as she was about to make another to counteract the other Jin emerged from the cyclone and the giant twister began to die away.

"IthoughtUrameshiwascrazylass, butyoutaketheprize! Thehellwasthat? Youdon'tmakewhirlwindsgoaswirlinjustanywhere!" screamed Jin, his hair messed even more from the heavy waves of air that had blown against it.  
(I thought I was crazy lass, but you take the prize! The hell was that? You don't make whirl winds go a swirling just anywhere!)

"Well how was I supposed to know that it would do that?" asked Kagome, her fan now safely closed. "I mean it was only my first try!"

"First try," fumed Hiei, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he began to move towards Kagome, "you mean to say you put us all in danger to figure out if waving that fan of yours would actually worked?"

"Er… Well, kind of," at this everyone sweat dropped and fell down anime style onto the ground.

"Are you all okay," she asked, worry beginning to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry I almost got you guys sucked up, but then again you shouldn't have been spying on me in the first place."

"Spying, we're the Rekai Tantei, and therefore it's our job to find stray demons like you and send them back to Makai!" screamed Yusuke, his nerves raked to the very end.

"Makai," questioned Kagome her eyes wide and inquisitive, "what's that?"

At the question the spirit detective fell face forward into the dirt, his eyes bulging and his head spinning with questions.

"You don't know about Makai," asked Kurama to Kagome, her answer atimid nod.

"She is telling the truth fox," stated Hiei, his forehead glowing purple in the shape of an eye.

"But how is that even possible?" questioned Touya, his eyes frosted with wariness at this new discovery.

"Look, as great as it was to meet you guys, I can't get better if I don't practice, and unless you want to get swallowed up by another whirlwind, I suggest you leave." Kagome pulled out her fan that she had moments before put up as she said this and was about to try again when a strong hand wrapped around hers causing her to look up only to find Jin holding her hand.

"Isuggestyoudon'tbeatryin'thatagain, notuntilyou'safigure'douthow'stofly. Besides," replied Jin calmly, "wewouldn'tbe wanting you'satogethurts nowwouldwes."  
(I suggest you don't be a trying that again, not until you's a figure'd out how's to fly. Besides, we wouldn't be wanting you's to get hurts now would wes)

"Nani?" questioned Kuwabara as he looked between the youkai and his friend, "what did he say?"

"Nothing moron," stated Hiei as he effectively knocked the annoying redheaded-human out and looked towards the two figure still holding hands.

"I believe that you might need something to practice with if you are going to help the onna, Kami knows she needs it, so I suggest that you use the moron so that you don't waste valuable trees."

"Oh Hiei," stated Shuichi… er Kurama, a small sparkle in his eye, "I didn't know you cared so much for trees. I know, why don't you come over and we can look through all my collections of Biology notebooks." However just as Kurama was finished with his idea Hiei had mysteriously disappeared without a trace, leaving only the chuckling group in his wake.

"Well let's go find Hiei before he hurts himself," suggested Touya, a small smile on his face at the luck his friend was having. However, somehow he felt he knew this girl, and something deep within him told him to protect her, as though she was important. Touya merely shrugged it off and gave one quick wink to his best friend before heading off to find the forbidden child.

"Youneedstoquitbeingssostiff youdos, youwontsaevergetitsthatway remembersyouarespartsofdawind andyous mustfeelthewindtouseits."  
(You needs to quit being so stiff you dos, you won'ts a ever get its that way, remember you are parts of da wind and yous must feel the wind to use its)

"Um right," said Kagome her eyes a little unfocused from trying to decipher Jin's speech, the it suddenly clicked. Sitting on the ground, her legs crisscrossed, she began to relax and think of happy thoughts such as:

her brother was born

what her first kiss would be like

defeating Naraku

"You're'sadoin'it's," called Jin as he began to float up towards her. Opening one eye she was about to other when a small bird zipped by her. Both eyes snapped close as she began to descend at a rapid pace, gaining more speed every second. One shrill shriek escaped her lips as she plunged through the air when strong warm arms grasped her tight as the momentum caused them both to fall, Jin twisting them so that he would land on bottom.

Twisted fruitlessly in the tangle of limbs, Kagome somehow found away to twist herself around so that she could see Jin clearly. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the demon laying still in light of the falling sun, and wondered briefly how much sweeter his lips would taste against hers, but quickly got rid of the thought.

"Are you guys okay?" called a voice, Touya appeared moments later to find his friend lying in a heap underneath the strange demon's body.

"Touya," sighed Kagome in relief as she noticed who it was, "you've got to help me! Something's wrong with Jin and he wont wake up. I might be able to help him, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise?"

"If it'll help Jin, I'll do anything." He replied as he nodded his head. However, when he looked back to where the demon was, she was gone and in her place was the school girl Kagome covered in mud and dried clay.

"Kaggg…Kagome?" stuttered Touya his eyes wide as he looked at Kagome as though she had grown another head, "but you're suppose to be a miko! How is this possible?"

"Explain later," whispered Kagome as she removed the straps that were connected to Jin's clothes. Placing her hands carefully on Jin's chest, she felt the muscles ripple slightly under her touch and had to suppress a shiver that threatened to show. A small blush tinted the miko's cheeks as she began to pull her healing powers to the surface. She had learned long ago how to heal, Kaede had taught her and shown her many herbal remedies that she always carried with her.

However, she knew well that if she did not concentrate extremely hard and she might accidentally purify Jin and that was something she was not going to be responsible for. Jin might be a pervert, but he did not deserve to die, especially by the one that he had saved. Shifting slightly she began to pull and pick at pieces of her energy. Forming it and shaping it, she also did not have much time. Jin's internal organs had been damaged by the blow and if she did not hurry she might loose him.

Loose him… Why did it seem to tear at her? Why did it seem to haunt her very soul at the thought of loosing a pervert that she hardly even knew? Shaking herself out of the thought, she put it away for later analysis and began to drain the purifying energy from her powers and back into her soul. Which made it even harder because she didn't have a whole to return it to, making the powers wish to roam freely and not be locked away.

Kagome's body began to glow a bright blue as she leaked out her power into Jin. Finally, having little more to give, she allowed what little energy she had left to return to her soul where she began the war to force it back in.

Shutting her eyes tightly she was at last able to shut the remaining energy within herself and looked over at Touya who she noticed was staring at her as though she had grown another head, his mouth hanging wide open.

"You should really shut you mouth or you will catch flies," announced Kagome when she could stand it no longer. He shut it immediately.

"Why isn't he waking up?" asked Touya as he looked down at his hurt friend.

"Most likely because when we fell, he hit the ground with both his and my weight on him and he landed on this sharp rock," revealing a dark red rock, pointing jaggedly at one end a bit of flesh hanging onto it where it tore at Jin's flesh.

"Oh, well why don't we get you home? You look really tired; I suspect that you don't normally have to use those powers?"

"You know that's a funny story…" Kagome broke off in a small yawn as she fell forward and landed effortlessly on top of Jin.

"I'll tell you later," she finished in a sleepy voice as she cuddled closer to her 'pillow' and held it tightly.

Touya, realizing that he could not move both, watched in continuing amusement as his best friend began to cuddle closer to the 'most annoying person alive.' However after about twenty minutes Jin began to stir and woke up to find himself surrounded by four humored faces and a pair of blood red eyes watching amusedly at the scene below.

"Oy, what'severyone alookin'atmealikethat?" wondered Jin aloud as he noticed all of the face. Only when he felt the small rise and fall of an object on his chest did he realize why they were all smirking at him. One red brow rose as he looked on at the sleeping beauty on his chest. And for some reason couldn't find the strength to push her off, that is until Yusuke decided to talk.

"Wow Jin," cried Yusuke at his friend, an arrogant smirk upon his features, "you move fast don't you?" causing Jin to turn about the same color as his hair.

"So tell me," he whispered in Jin's ear as he lowered himself to the ground, "was she a virgin?"

"YUSUKE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Kagome!" called a motherly voice from the bottom of the stairs, "there's a really cute boy down here who wants to see you." Kagome blushed slightly at her mother's description of Touya. A small sweat drop formed as she realized from the sound of laughter down stairs that her mother was showing her friend baby pictures.

Standing up, she felt her silvery red dress move slightly as she walked down the stairs, making sure to pick up the front of the slim dress so that she did not fall and end up on her face. Her silver shoes clicking slightly against each other as a small smile lit her face.

"Hey Touya," she said as she walked gracefully towards him and gave him a bear hug, "lets go, Bye Mom!" And with that she hurried out of the house, Touya's hand in hers.

"You look beautiful Kagome," said Touya a small blush on his pale face as they slowed, and he began to walk beside her. Kagome smiled brilliantly as she looked at him. He wore a light blue button-upped shirt and tan pants all ironed. Black shoes clicked slightly on the paved sidewalk as they walked towards a small restaurant.

"Thanks you do to," she said as she to blushed a little at the compliment. Turning a corner she stopped at a golden door and looked over towards Touya giving him a look that said let me do the talking.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked a man, his short black hair slicked back and his dark brown eyes piercing into Touya's icy blue ones.

"A table for two please," spoke Kagome as she looked at Touya warningly. The man simply nodded and showed them to a table. It was small and held a small candle in the middle with a beautiful white table cloth, two menus sat in front of each seat as the waiter pulled back the chair for Kagome. Kagome smiled a thank you before looking back into Touya's now inquisitive eyes.

"Kagome," began Touya first, his hands holding the menu in his pale hands, "I do believe that you have some explaining. Such as how you are both miko and Youkai at the same time?"

"Oh yes, about that, I guess I should start at the beginning, but you have to tell me what Makai and all that other crap is next, okay?"

"Fine,"

"Good, well it all began on my fifteenth birthday, that would have been about two years ago, I fell into the shrine well on our grounds. You see I was going to get my cat out of the well when a youkai popped out of the well and pulled me in. It told me it was after the Shikon no Tama that resided within my body when I accidentally blew up its arm.

Anyways, somehow I ended up in the feudal era and accidentally unleashed a dog haynou that had been placed under a sleeping spell by the previous miko of the village. Her name was Kikyo. Well the demon that had pulled me in was a centipede demon and it cut me causing the Shikon no tama popped out…"

"You mean the legendary Shikon no tama was actually in your body?"

"Hai, something to do with it having burnt with Kikyo's body and because she was my incarnate it was given me to guard. Right, back to the story, the dog haynou, InuYasha, thought I was Kikyo and tried to kill me; thanks to the miko of the nearby village I was able to restrain him from killing me and we became friends."

"You became friends with someone who was trying to kill you?"

"Sure, he didn't really know that I wasn't Kikyo so it was okay."

"The dead miko?"

"Yeps, well I accidentally shattered the jewel in an attempt to protect it and now we're fighting a war against an evil haynou named Naraku that only wants the jewel so thathe can taint it with malice and hatred."

"You're fighting this war with only a haynou that tried to kill you?"

"Of course not," announced Kagome with wide eyes, "we have Miroku, a cursed lecherous monk; Sango, a Tayija that lost her entire family to Naraku; Shippo, a Kitsune kit who lost his family to some Youkai that wanted his shikon shards; Kirrara, Sango's youkai cat; and Kagura, the reason I'm not human any more. "

"So she turned you into a youkai?"

"Somewhat, you see she is a piece of Naraku…"

"A piece of Naraku?" interrupted Touya.

"Well, Naraku is actually a human that allowed thousands of youkai to inhabit his body in, thus Onigumo, the thief, became Naraku.Now he isable to create minion out of the demons within. Kagura was a wind witch that hated Naraku…

"If she hated him why did she stay?"

"She didn't have a choice, he held her heart and thanks to the ritual that we performed she was able to give me her wind powers in exchange for a heart."

"So you gave her your heart?" asked Touya eyes wide in amazement.

"No! Oh no, the ritual gave her the heart of a pig and my blood set her free from Naraku."

"You have a blood bond with one of Naraku's parts?"

"Yeh, hey our foods here," announced Kagome as she smiled happily at the food she had order while telling her story.

"So what about you? What is Makai? And where are all of the other demons? How did you know I was a miko? What is Rekai Tantei...?"

"Slow down," replied Touya, his eyes filled with amusment at how fast the girl could ask questions. It was so interesting, she was so much like Jin, but so different.

"To begin with, Makai is a place where youkai live. Jin and I have lived their all our lives. The only reason that Youkai don't come to Nigenkai, the human world, is because there is a barrier that protects them."

"If that is so, then why are you, Hiei, and Jin here?"

"To find the powerful miko of the area and have her join sides with Rekai."

"Rekai?"

"Yeh, the spirit world, the Rekai Tantei are the spirit detectives. They keep the youkai out of Nigenkai and save the world."

"So all of you are part of the Rekai Tantei?"

"Well not really, Jin and I are more of helpful allies they call upon when needed."

"They needed you?"

"Well, mikos are not the most trusting, and we are here to help if the one they're after decides to attack."

"Who is the miko you all are after? Do I know her?"

"You,"

"WHAT? I thought you said you were looking for a powerful Miko? I can't even defend myself in battle, unless I'm fighting stupid nigens!"

"Sure," said Touya as he looked over the bill. Placing a tip on the table he stood and paid for the food and began to lead Kagome out of the restaurant.

Moving out into the cool air the two began to make their way out into a small park. Sitting down on a bench, neither noticed the redheaded wind master that floated soundlessly above them.

"Here," whispered Touya as he wrapped his arm loosely around Kagome's short sleeved dress and pulled her to him. She allowed a smile to grace her lips at the warmth he gave off, to think an ice master could warm a freezing girl.

"Thanks," she whispered as she leaned her head onto his strong shoulder. A small drop of water fell softly on Kagome's hand and she quickly looked up to see a floating wind master disappear into the woods.

"Damn it," whispered Touya as he looked towards the direction the wind master had sped away to. The clear sunset was beginning to become cloudy and small rain drops were falling in a light rain to the ground.

"Was that Jin just now," asked Kagome, her eyes wide as she took in the scene before her.

"Yes," whispered Touya as he never moved his gaze from where he was looking, "I'm going to go look for him."

"Okay, be careful, I'm going to go home. Oh, and I'll probably not come back for awhile, so if my grandpa says I have cancer or something, don't worry about it."

"Why would you have cancer?"

"Bye," she said as she turned to go home, ignoring Touya's last question. And just as she disappeared over the hill, her voice, carried by her element, whispered almost soundlesslyacross the empty space, andthrough the now pounding rain…

"Good luck."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wench! Where the hell have you been?" screamed an angry voice from at the top of about a million stairs. Kagome sighed quietly as she looked up to find a golden eyed haynou gazing heatedly at her.

"Osuwari," said Kagome as she moved inside and took off her now soaked dress. She smiled fondly as she heard the thump of a haynou's body hitting the ground and the string of curses he soon released. Moving gracefully into the room her eyes widened somewhat at the sight before her.

Her cousin, the one she had not seen for almost ten years sat with her little brother playing video games. Her hair hanging loosely and chocolate eyes turned towards her, shock written clearly on her face.

"Kagome your back?"

"Keiko, is that really you?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girl she had saved earlier that week.

"Of course, but I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Yeh, umm, I thought you were coming about three days ago."

"Oh, about that… I kind of got a little side tracked and Yusuke's friends saved me. I was unconscious for awhile."

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"You could say that,"

"Then would you mind keeping an eye on him and making sure he doesn't try to skip classes while I'm not there to stop him?"

"Sure, but, you see I have to go to a friends place today, he's waiting for me so I had better go."

"But you just got here!"

"I know, but maybe we can hang out later, how 'bouts I call you up sometime and we can go hang out at the mall?"

"Sounds great, be careful, why don't I see you out?"

"NO!" cried Kagome in horror, blushing slightly at how she had said that she quickly tried to cover her earlier statement, "I mean no, hehehe, well you see, he might get all weird if he saw you and then would disappear…"

"Kagome get out here now!"

"OSUWARI! Well I've gotta go," Kagome said as she smiled a soft smile and hugged her cousin close to her, "See you soon." And with that Kagome raced out of the house straight into InuYasha and the two moved quickly into the well house and down the well into the past filled with youkai, haynous, and nigens alike to find the shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama as well as making more friends in the deadly war between races of every sort.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Small droplets of crystalline tears fell from the sky, emitting soft _drips_ and _draps_ in the dying light of the falling sun. The last of its rays shimmering thoughtfully through the clouds wishing for one last chance to glimpse the earth in it rapid descent. Howling winds scraped harshly at the trees creating an eerie sort of rhythm with the quietly chirping crickets and the pitter-pattering of the lake below's tittering noise.

Amidst this noise a youkai flew, small rain drop tears beginning to fall from normally clear blue eyes. Ruby red hair flew frantically in the air, as small pebbles of water mingled uncontrollably with the fiery locks, and ran down his face to amalgamate with the already tear shed face. And normally sapphire blue were now that of the ocean, churning and intermingling with emotions as far deep as the soul; allowing one to see easily into the wind master's eyes.

As the wind master flew, he never really noticed the red eyes almost like his hair, however darker, much darker, filled with malice and deceit. Never feeling the almost smirk like gaze that they held on him or the smell of rotting corpses onits white fur coat.

Moving gracefully through the shadows, the red eyed creature allowed a small cruel smile to show on its half viewed face as one furred covered hand moved upwards to pull the mask down once more. In one swift movement, it awkwardly threw into the air a small vial and moved farther into the shadows as the vial burst upon impact with the ground and resulted in almost twenty youkai, each with one thought on mind, to taste blood.

Touya allowed his youkai powers to help him as he smelt the rotting flesh, he almost chocked in surprise at the amount of poisonous miasma that surrounded him. Icy blue eyes flew wide in shock as he realized that his best friend had flown through there.

"Please be okay!" the ice apparition chanted over and over as he moved onward, every breath sharp and painful as the dark mist began to swirl around him. The mantra was all that kept him going, the fact that his friend was in danger and the small tugging at his heart knowing it was his own fault.

Thinking this, Touya was not prepared for the sight that met him, a small little human girl stood in the mist white hair spilling over as emotionless blue eyes stared blankly at him. She seemed almost nine or ten in age and held a round silvery mirror in her hands. His eyes widened even more if possible at the stench of death that covered her.

"You must not interfere," she whispered so low that he had trouble hearing it, "leave now, it is not your time." Her voice was as much void of emotion as her eyes except the small almost invisible glimmer in them, it was then he realized that the girl was not real, simply a hologram of the real thing. So why did he smell her? Searching the area he found the answer at the top of a middle aged looking tree. There in one of the highest bows hung a piece of whitish fur, yet somehow it seemed red. Taking another breath he felt his will give out as he fell to the ground as the poison began to enter his lungs as he stared helplessly at the girl. One small sad smile crossed the girls face before she disappeared in the mist of miasma and he lost consciousness his last thought on Jin and hoping desperately that he would be okay.

"Mistress all has gone as wished," whispered a holographic hallucination, white hair floating calmly around it.

"Good job Kanna," responded a baboon covered creature holding a small keychain with a little Jin on it, the smell of death and decay expelling off of her as she smiled maliciously at the key chain within her hold. She reflected back on her fight briefly with the wind youkai and allowed her energy to heal the small yet deep wound on her arm.

FLASHBACK

Tentacles streamed out from underneath a baboon pelt as the wind master, Jin, fought desperately against the already expelling miasma.

"Why do you struggle? What have you left? Join me and you can be one of my generals!" called out the hooded creature as its ruby eyes gazed piercingly in Jin's.

"Never!" screamed Jin as he began to evade the tentacles, however there were many of them and he unfortunately got hit by one. His arm went towards his shoulder as he berated himself for the wound so early in the match; if he kept this up he would be dead for sure.

"Fine, if you will not join willingly then I will force you to," called the baboon faced creature as it pulled its large pelt of and allowed the long black hair to stream in waves down its shoulder. Ruby red eyes pierced maliciously into Jin's as a beautiful young woman appeared from beneath the fur.

The woman began to chant, so quiet that Jin did not realize she was talking until her voice began to rise. Words long forgotten to the modern world streamed for her mouth as a bluish glow covered her. Raising her arms so that they were facing Jin that was now held firmly in her tentacles she smiled vindictively before repeating the final verse and allowing the bluish black colored light to shoot from her arms and escape through her hands to encircle Jin before a bright light was pulled from him and into a small wooden block that almost immediately turned into an exact replica of Jin. Just as he did this the real Jin had fallen limp, still breathing, but almost dead to this world.

Smiling slightly she pulled him towards him while placing himunder her baboon pelt, she sped off in the direction to her palace her thoughts wickedly happy at the success of her plan so far.

"Ugg, what happened?" asked a certain ice master as he began to stir slightly, he grabbed his head at the sudden pounding and fell back to the comfy bed from his attempt to rise.

"Don't you remember anything?" questioned a voice, it was soft and gentle, it seemed to warm his soul with its pureness and the soft touch of slender fingers seemed to lessen the pounding infinitively.

"A little, but not much," he admitted as his eye sight cleared so that he could make out three distinct figures. Two of them were boys but one of them was a girl, and as his vision swarmed he could make out the form of long black hair held back in a low ponytail as well as Kagome's figure.

"Kagome?" he questioned as he tried to concentrate on the girl. At the name all three laughed a little and the woman smiled softly at Touya.

"No ice master," she replied calmly as she noticed him swaying back and forth, "I am Kikyo."

"The dead miko?" he asked as fear began to consume him, he began to back away until he heard the other two laugh/snort at the comment.

"It would seem Kagome has not left me out of her story,' smiled Kikyo as she began to use her miko powers again, only to heal.

"What? You mean you know Kagome, but how are you even alive? And where am I? All I remember is… JIN!"

"Slow down ice boy," called out a young man, his face somewhat aged, and his eyes a molten gold that held wisdom and pain from years of experience.

"Don't call me that, and who are you?"

"I am InuYasha," he replied an arrogant grin upon his face as silvery hair cascaded down his back.

"The Inu-Haynou who tried to kill Kagome?"

"Well, in the beginning yes, but I would never harm her now, she is like my sister!"

"Whatever, I have to get out of here, Jin could be in trouble!"

"It is too late, they already have him," replied a different figure from behind the other two. A young looking Kitsune walked forward, he seemed about a teenager in his appearance, but Touya knew better, this demon was exceeding 500.

"Who are you? And who has Jin?"

"I am Shippo, and Kagiyo took him of course!"

"Who?"

"Kagiyo, the daughter of the most dangerous demon to ever walk the earth of course! She is a spawn of Naraku, and his only living heir. She's as powerful, if not exceeding, Naraku. She uses holograms to do her work, instead of puppets and has been plotting to gain the shikon no tama for almost five centuries. She wishes to avenge her father, or so she says, but we do have our doubts."

"What do you mean? And aren't you the little Kitsune Kagome spoke of?"

"Hai, Okasan must have told you about me! Of course I'm not as little as before and much stronger!"

"So exactly where am I?"

"A small under ground cavern near the park you were at, we felt Kagiyo and came as fast as we could, only to find you unconscious in the miasma," answered Kikyo, her eyes dark with anger at the evil girl's destruction.

"What will happen to Jin?"

"His soul was stolen from him so therefore he will be like that of a puppet, Kagiyo's mind in your friend's body."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Touya as he began to allow the information to sink. At this InuYasha spoke up his eye filled with disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked his eyebrow quirked at the stupidity of the shinobi, "She is after Kagome and the jewel! Therefore she will do like her father and use her powers to weaken Kagome emotionally and then she will do it physically."

"We've been watching Kagome since she was born," suddenly spoke Kikyo as she gazed deep within Touya's soul, "we have watched from afar as she has grown up. We have seen the way she acts around the wind master, she loves him. And he loves her back, if not he would never have gotten jealous and run off into the woods like that. And it is for that reason that we saved you from death."

"I don't understand. If you have always been watching her then wide you let her get attacked by those thugs, or allow her to go through the well?" asked Touya emotionlessly, though his chest felt as though it were being impaled.

"We didn't have a choice," announced Shippo as a small tear welled up in his eye. "Do you think we wanted to let her go? Do you think that I wanted my Okasan to be attacked by youkai and return home covered in both her and demon blood? I was forced to stay in the shadows as she was hurt over and over again by the one that she loved! I had to remain out of sight when she cried herself to sleep at nights because InuYasha had run off to Kikyo again! I had to…"

"That is enough Shippo," spoke InuYasha as he place a large callused hand on the younger boy's shoulders. The undead miko simply looked at them before sighing sadly and sitting in a chair by Touya's bed.

"We have all had to watch from afar as Kagome grew up, and we have always been haunted by the question of whether it was right or wrong. However, Kagome is in great danger in both present and past. Should we reappear, she may change the future by knowing the past. It is for that reason we have hidden the ending of the battle from all for if she learns then a paradox may issue and we will not risk that no matter what!"

"So that means that you all beat Naraku because you are all here?" asked Touya as he suddenly realized the meaning of the three.

"Actually, that is not for sure for how can Kagiyo be here if we destroyed Naraku?" questioned Shippo back to the shinobi a small smile on his face as his lessons in psychology began to pay off. Touya merely scowled at the headache from all of the information and laid back and allowed sleep to over take his weary body once more. With three figures smirking happily at their newly found ally. The same thought running through all of their minds…

"And it shall come to pass."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Yusuke," warned a raven haired girl as she walked towards school, her normally radiant eyes were a bit wearier from her time in the past, but nothing else showed on her face. Running swiftly to catch him she allowed her eyes to narrow at the boy ahead of her.

"You were trying to skip school weren't you?" she more stated than asked, the thought of what Keiko said on her mind.

"Feh, so what if I am! What are you going to do?" Kagome simply smiled at him and grabbed his ear while dragging him towards the school.

"Hey Kagome," began Yusuke as he gave up any attempts to escape and just walked beside her, slightly bent due to the hand on his precious ear.

"Yes Yusuke?" questioned Kagome as she let go of Yusuke's ear and allowed him to straighten. If this was some idea to get away he would be in so much trouble when she caught her.

"Do you know what happened to Jin?" At the question Kagome's eyes widened slightly and her entire attention became focused on him.

"No," she whispered as fear began to clog her mind and thoughts started to run through her head of some of the most terrible scenes. What if he was hurt? Did Touya catch him?

"Just wondering, haven't seen you since he disappeared, we were just thinking that you two had…"

"Do not finish that sentence detective," threatened a voice to Kagome's rights. Hiei stood tall (well maybe not exactly tall) and proud his hand placed firmly at the sword on his side.

"Guardian," began Hiei again as he stared coldly into Kagome's wide eyes, "they have taken another."

"Nani?" questioned both Yusuke and Kagome at the same time. She looked intently at Hiei before she was forced to her knees at all of the images that suddenly overpowered her.

Jin was gone. They had taken him. Yes, she saw it clearly as her eyes began to water, she had not gone after him like she should have and he had paid. She would probably never see him again. And it was that thought that sent unbidden tears to her eyes.

Suddenly another image was caught in her mind. A red headed human with much spiritual energy, he to had been abducted by this evil creature. Kuwabara. She had doomed him to.

"Kagome!" called voices around her as she felt herself sink deep within a shell. They wanted her to get up, the voices. They told her to return, but to what. What was there to return to without him? She sunk deeper and deeper into her shell and absentmindedly felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her towards a strong chest.

Soon she felt wind rush against her and salty water hit her face. Whoever had taken her had placed her on a bed, it wasn't the comfiest, but it was still a bed.

"Kagome, you have to come back," whispered a voice, but she didn't care, he would die. Jin would die because of her; because she was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. All of them would die; simply from her existence.

How she hated the jewel at that moment, she hated it with a passion. She had never hated anything before. Not even Naraku, she felt sorry for him yes, but never hate. What was happening to her? Why did she suddenly have the urge to find him, the pervert that had caused her to weaken at the knees when she looked into his eyes?

"Kagome," whispered the voice again, it was more forceful than the other, and it held much sadness also. Yes, almost as much sadness as her, that is almost.

"Kagome, please wake up!" called another voice. Why did they all want her to come out, out into the world that had taken him? The world that had hurt her time after time.

"Kagome, how can you rescue Jin if you can not save yourself?" whispered a soft deep voice. It sounded familiar. Wait, it had said Jin, to save Jin. How could she save Jin? Did he even want her to save him after what she had done? After she had doomed him.

"_Save yourself?" _the words echoed hauntingly in her mind as she allowed sapphire blue eyes to open, only instead of the bright cheerful ones from before, these burned with power, the power of something deep within her. Something that seemed to swell and fill her soul, her partial soul.

Raising her head slightly she heard a gasped shock, she didn't know why. Maybe they thought she would be weak, but she had promised herself not to be weak, ever again. However when she breathed in she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew that smell and that look. She had given it countless number of times to InuYasha, although she never expected it to be directed at her.

"You're a Youkai!" whispered a red headed Kitsune spirit, Kurama. Golden eyes began to gently meld in with the green creating a turbulent storm within his eyes, and for once she was able to see the war that raged within the young man's mind. Two souls pitted against each other in a battle for control, friends yet foe, youth against elder, Human vs. Youkai. It seemed so similar, so connected; one meant to kill youkai and one a thief, all melted into one body. The man in front of her was almost an exact replica of the shikon no tama in the form of a man.

Standing slowly, Kagome ignored the gasps of surprise as she moved towards Kurama, her black hair swishing slightly at every step. Gently placing a soft yet callused hand on the man in front of her, she allowed the sadness to show in her eyes and allowed a small sad smile at the confusion in both the gold and the green.

"So alike, yet so different," she whispered as she stared in a confused manner at him, captivating his eyes in hers. "So much sadness, but then again sadness is always their." Releasing her hand from his face she dropped her gaze as a thought crossed her mind, one that had haunted her since it had been done. Moving gracefully away she sat back on the bed she had been laid on with downcast eyes and prepared for the burst of question and the angry shouts she was sure would come, only to find none.

Looking up again she realized that they were all frozen solid and she felt her miko powers began to want out, an evil was here, and it wanted something. It wanted her. For some reason the ki felt familiar, almost as though she had felt it a lifetime away… a life time away.

"What are you?" questioned Yusuke as he looked at the person he thought was his friend who had turned out to be the one they were supposed to hunt. The youkai that had stolen the heart of their friend and had yet to realize it.

"I am what I am, though most call me Kagome."

A soft clap echoed through the room and every head turned towards it to see a figure. Black covering it's entire body with small ribbons of red protruding from a golden pendent that lie on it's chest. The ribbons twirled in twisted arrays around the figures limbs in loose circles making him seemed enclosed in a semi-transparent cocoon of beauty. Reddish-orange hair leaked from underneath the dark hood as malice filled blue eyes peered coldly at the occupants of the room.

Beside the figure stood another, slightly larger in frame, the other held beery black eyes that seemed to cut off the world around him. He too wore all black except for a golden pendent that was located on his chest, and like the other it too spurt forth a ribbon. However, this ribbon was dark blue in color and seemed to radiate death from all around.

"How sweet, I think I'm getting cavities," stated the one with the red ribbon, his eyes burning with unbridled anger and hatred. His voice was hinted with an Irish accent and his words were quick, almost unrecognizable… Jin

"What do you think we should do with them captain?" asked the one in blue. The voice was deep, but held no emotion. His eyes traveled to all of the group members before stopping at a short demon's eyes.

"You be knowing our mission baka so keep stickin' with it," he replied back, his eyes locking onto the ice apparition's frozen blue ones.

"Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke, his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at the man before him who had hours before been his best friend. To his amazement though, the man did not respond, almost as though he were in his on little world.

"Jin, is that you?" question Touya as he began to move towards his best friend. He had never expected to see him once more, after the capture. He had been looking everywhere and had only stopped when he felt Kagome return.

He knew of course what the feudal friends had told him, but after the time they had spoke together, he had awoken far away and was not exactly sure that the dream had not been a figment of his imagination.

"I've had enough of this chit chat, lets get on with this," spoke Jin, his hand moving faster than the eye could see to a sword at his side which he pulled readily out to face his "enemy."

"Jin, please don't do this," begged Kagome as she fell to her knees. She had seen the look in his eye before, but not from him. Kohaku had the same look in his eye whenever he was being controlled by Naraku. She now knew exactly how Sango felt, and had to force herself to keep from crying.

"What's wrong Kagome? Didn't you miss me? Or have you been busy while I was gone?" His words stung at her heart. When she had heard the news she had fallen into despair, and now when she got the chance to see him once more, he accused her of being a whore. She new if this kept up she would release the tears that threatened to fall at any given moment.

"Hey leave her alone, I don't know what has gotten into you but you can't blame her for this!" Yusuke yelled as he glared coldly at his demonic partner that his friend had fallen for.

The words, however, fell on deafened ears as he began to attack with his sword. Kagome only had a moment to register what was going on around her before moving aside at the last moment causing a deep scratch to rip her arm.

"Kag, get out of here!" yelled Kurama as he to began to fight off the two enemies. Kagome, about to refuse, discovered quickly that the only way to help her friends was blocked by a thick layer of ice curtsy of Touya.

Kagome, in the moment of panic began to bang on the walls of ice only to find them unbreakable. Giving up hope she began to cry and felt the hot tears stream down her cheek as hiccup followed hiccup.

Clasping her hands around the broken jewel on her neck, she allowed an idea to pass through her head as she began to whisper the incantation she had learned years ago.

"Ashnouga bendagan fewishno thrimpel, thrimpola felinimps to moun theof soon. Send rain, send fire, send winds of light, I call upon the elements of ancient times. In fear for my love, I make a sacrafice, to the gods above, I give my life!"

"NO!" screamed Kurama, as he was the closest to hear her words. And he had heard those words before, they brought destruction and pain down upon the caster of the spell wished it to, but their was a price, whosoever cast the spell would die, and their souls ripped away to forever be locked away within the confines of hell, never to see day again.

A purplish gleam began to surround Kagome as she continued praying, it was an intoxicating sight, the ice around them sparkled with mirth and the room they had entered shone in beauty. The yellow colored walls that had before been dull and boring now held a life that seemed to come from all around. And the window, frozen over with ice even though it was still midday allowed the tiny pelts of rain drops to smash violently against the glass.

"It is not your time," whispered a voice as Kagome felt herself flung at a wall and out of the way of the spiraling winds now laced with blue and pink and purple. Black hair caught her vision as a piercing scream broke at her ear; it was a horrible sound of pain and sadness, of death and torture, a sound of angst that tore at the hearts of all within the area. Only when the lights somewhat disappeared did she realize that it was her.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered before black took her vision, no one outside of Jin, the darkened wind master heard the sound that floated aimlessly through his mind, whispering wisps of memory to his frozen heart.

………………………………….

"Kagome!" screamed Touya as he saw his friend fall to the ground. About to let his ice shield down, he noticed Hiei burning a hole through the frozen arena and scooping the girl up. Whispering a thankful sigh he began his fight once more with the demon that had after time become his best friend.

"You'll be a learnin' to keep better an eye on that one, the wind around the lassie's quite nice it is." Jin spoke softly, but loud enough to easily be heard by Touya as he evaded attack after attack.

"Stay away from her if you know what's good, if you hurt her I swear…"

"You be a swearin' what? Oh, I see, you gone and fallen in love with her, and poor little you don't know what to do?" Jin proclaimed, a smirk marring his once handsome face, which now shone with only cruelty and evil.

"Leave her alone, haven't you hurt her enough?"

"Not if she be the one you's been courtin'. Why kill you when I can torture you just as easy?"

"Jin…"

"Let's go Jin, I've got one," interrupted Kuwabara, his eyes shining in malice as he held up Yusuke's limp body.

"No, Yusuke," whispered Kurama as he tried to stand, his arms and legs bloodied all over, and a hole through his ankle where Kuwabara had gotten him.

"Well, that was a wiggle but I need to be a leavin' now. Toodles," he said as he ran straight at the window and with one punch broke it and allowed room for Kuwabara and Yusuke's body to fit through.

Falling to his knees Touya stared in shock at where his friends had just kidnapped another.

"Jin, how could I? How could I let you slip once again through my fingers?" Touya asked, his eyes down cast as one small crystal like tear fell to the ground with a small clunk that echoed around the room.

"We'll get them back Touya, I promise," whispered Kurama as he lay against the frozen wall, suppressing a shiver at the thought of how in the world they would pull off this one.

……………………………………

Well, how'd you like it? Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would like. Well, tell me if it's good. Oh and what do you think will happen next? Also, I'm not sure if I'm making Jin's speech Irish or some strange German-ish Hillbilly mix. So review please and I'll try to update soon.


End file.
